


Reminders

by StellaBGibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/pseuds/StellaBGibson
Summary: Stella tells Dani about her wife
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing that popped into my head while thinking about Stella and redheads

Dani sighed as she dropped the file she’d been scanning onto the desk. She and Stella had been at it for hours and it felt like they were getting nowhere. Almost everyone else had gone home, those that had stayed had either gone in search of coffee or had fallen asleep long ago. She turned to look at her boss, surprised when she found the blonde looking at her with an unreadable look on her face. The confusion must have been evident in her eyes because Stella spoke before she could even think of opening her mouth.

“You remind me of my wife.”

Dani fought to keep her jaw from dropping, unable to school her features to hide her surprise. “You have a wife? I thought you were straight.”

“Oh god no.” Stella scrunched her nose in apparent disgust, drawing a small chuckle from Dani.

“I thought when I came out to you in your office that you changed the subject because it made you uncomfortable.” Dani admitted.

Stella sighed softly and held eye contact. “I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. I’m sorry if it hurt you.” Dani shook her head but the blonde felt the need to explain herself anyway. “I didn’t say anything because I know that the walls have ears in places like this. I’m perfectly comfortable with my sexuality, but as I’m sure you know, there are many people here who aren’t as open-minded.”

Dani nodded and moved to sit in the desk chair behind her, wondering what it was about her that reminded Stella of her wife. She wasn’t sure Stella would be willing to tell her but she decided to ask anyway, it was Stella who brought it up after all

“You’re like her in a number of ways. A little taller though.” Stella mused. “She’s about an inch taller than me, blue eyes, red hair that just touches her shoulders. She used to work for the FBI. She’s a doctor now. It’s a tremendous waste of her vast investigative experience, but she’s a spectacular surgeon and it would be a waste of her medical skills if she were to work in law enforcement.

“You have the same drive as she does. You strive to please your superiors but you’ll push back when it’s warranted. You get invested in your work, sometimes likely to your own detriment. But you’re still incredibly kind, loyal, and fiercely protective of those you love. Even if life hasn’t treated you fairly in the past.”

Dani blushed and averted her eyes. “I wouldn’t quite elevate myself to that level, Ma’am. I just try my best.”

“And you’re both incredibly humble, too.” Stella smiled. “You do remind me of her a great deal.”

“She sounds like a very good person, Ma’am.” Dani smiled in return.

“She is. And so are you, Dani. Don’t doubt yourself.”

With that, Stella turned her attention back to the file in her lap, leaving Dani to stare at her for a moment before returning to her own work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
